


Magari!

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Friends, World Travel, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: As you’re about to explore the architecture, art, food, and culture of Florence, Italy spontaneously, something another “spontaneous” comes your way. Magari is an Italian word which is derived from the Greek word Makarios meaning happiness, blessed, fortunate, and a great event. It indicates a strong wish or hope, it’s good translation is “I’d love to!”.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Magari!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever and i've posted this on my tumblr blog already. i'll try to post here too :')

As you walked to the cafe near your hotel, you swung the door open, followed by the sound of the chimes, you earned a _“ciao!"_ which means, _“Hello!”_ from the man behind the counter. You approached him to say your order, it was just your first day in Florence, Italy, and you wanted to start your not-so-early morning at 11:29 AM with a cup of coffee. "One cappuccino, please.” you say, the man gives you a questioning face for a moment but proceeds to make your order. You rushed to the side table near the claiming area to wait for your order, as there was a wave of crowds approaching the café counter. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” you said, embarrassed to the person you just bumped when you were standing on the table beside him. “Don’t worry, it’s alright.” said the man, looking at you while sipping his coffee, not really mindful of the little accident that happened. He’s been looking at you for a little while since you’ve caught his attention even before you hit him, trying to figure out something in you. 

_“How can there be a lot of people in this cafe? Is it that popular for people to keep coming to this place? It’s already quite late for all of these people to grab a cup of coffee.” you asked yourself mental questions as you try to get away from the wave of people who almost ate you up. You even accidentally pushed someone out for fucks sake._

“This place must serve a good cup of coffee, there are a lot of people here.” you explained, trying to redeem yourself from the guy you just apologized to while looking back at the crowd. “It’s just a normal day, people here are really going crazy for coffee … people like me.” he said as he laughed at your remark. You gave out a clumsy smile just to give him back the favor of being nice despite you pushing him and almost spilling the coffee on his own. “Wait, are you new to this place? I haven’t seen you before.” he added, finishing the last drop of his coffee and putting it on the table. 

_“Thank goodness he finished his coffee so quickly, I would have been in a disaster if that hot coffee had spilled on his expensive shirt. I don’t want to cause any trouble on my first day here, especially for a man who looks intimidating.” you say to yourself as you quickly scanned the guy from head to toe. At first glance, you can tell that he’s wearing simple clothes, but he’s wearing them well, and he knows what clothes look good on him, in addition to the height you’ve given him as a compliment in your mind. But you didn’t dwell too much on it, reminding yourself that you’re in a foreign country, and that he’s still a stranger to you, well, everyone is. Your senses came back when the aroma of coffee struck your nose again._

“Yes, I’m a tourist, I’m here for a short vacation.” you said as you were excited to dig in your own coffee as it had already arrived at your table. “Is there a problem?” you asked a crunch of eyebrows to see him laugh a little when you sipped your coffee. “I can tell you’re a tourist when I saw you order your coffee a while ago, not being a stalker or something all right!” he explains, waving his hands to the emphasis of his last statement. "How did you say that?“ you asked, curiously, putting down your coffee. "Well first, it’s already past 11 AM, and locals don’t order cappuccino after eleven because it’s a ‘breakfast drink’.” he said, looking at his watch and making quotation marks in the air with his big, slender hands and fingers. “Well, that explains the look on the face of the barista when he took my order earlier.” You both laughed at the sudden realization. 

_Hearing him laugh with you so suddenly made you lose some kind of tension with the guy, he doesn’t seem to be a kidnapper or a bad person. Well, if he was, could he have done something bad to you right from the very first place?_

“Wait, did you count? You said 'first’.” asking him as you leaned forward a little, giving him a suspicious look. “Secondly, you were shocked by the crowd in here. Like what I said earlier, locals are going crazy for coffee, and it’s like part of their morning routines. So, this kind of crowd is something normal here.” he explained proudly, looking directly into your eyes, claiming his innocence despite your suspicion that he was counting points on you being a tourist. 

_“Have I leaned closer to him? y/n, what’s the problem?!?!! You don’t even know anyone here why are you flirting?! Wait, you’re flirting?!?!” you talked to yourself when you unconsciously made a gesture to the guy you ’re talking to. Now you’ve fully seen his facial features. From his fluffy long hair, naturally sitting on the sides of his temples, to his beautiful brown hazel eyes, his pointed nose, and his luscious lips._

You got your attention back to him as he added, “I think you were shocked, too, as to why most of us here are standing while having our coffee?” he asked while letting you scan the entire café, realizing that there are very few seats in it. “Well, now that you’ve mentioned it.” you told him. "Locals really don’t drink coffee and linger at cafes, well actually, they call cafe 'bar’ here so they don’t linger at bars for too long. Instead, they gulp their drink down and head their way.” He explained as you glanced at the other customers who were drinking their coffee. "If you’re planning to stay a little longer or sit there,“ he said, pointing to the few chairs on the side, "they ’re going to charge you for a higher bill.” He said, leaning closer to the side of your face, as if he was going to whisper a secret to you. You were shocked for a second and tried to compose yourself when you moved a little away from him as your normal reflex, “Why are you excluding yourself from the locals, you don’t sound like a tourist though.” You asked him when you finally finished your coffee while clearing your area on the table. "I can’t say I’m a local yet since I’ve been here for just a few months, but I’m already familiar with Florence,“ he said, as he started clearing his area as soon as you did. You just gave him a nod and a short hum to his response.

_"So that tells a lot about his random fun facts about the city. Wow, he’s been here for quite a while now.” you say to yourself while you’re cleaning. “Why, though, is he here? Where did he live, initially? Is he like a travel blogger or something like that?” curiosity hits you hard the moment you answered your question earlier. He sounds so friendly, too, that’s why you became friendly and made a list of questions in your mind._

Cleaning up both of your areas indicates the end of your conversation with the guy, but it seems like you still want to talk to him, but both of your drinks are over and you’re afraid they might charge you more for staying longer as the tall guy said. As you were about to say something, “Don’t you have plans about where to go around here? I’d be glad to accompany you to those places, and I’m going to give you even more interesting facts that you might need. Don’t worry, I won’t abduct you or something okay, I’m not a bad person.” he interrupted you by asking the question with a pleasant smile on his face as he gathered his stuff and was ready to head out of the place. "In fact, I don’t have any ideas yet, but sure! That’s going to sound nice!” you exclaimed as you followed him on the way out, “I don’t want to waste my day searching for places on my phone, or get totally lost and don’t make my way back to the hotel.” you concluded. He smiled at your response, seeing the way that the little dimple appeared on his face. "Great! You ’re lucky that you’ve come to the right person. I’m going to make sure this is your unforgettable trip.” he said as you walked side-by-side. "What is your name, by the way? It’s my first day in a foreign country, and I don’t want to start my vacation talking to a stranger.” you jokingly asked as you looked at him. "The name is **Johnny**.” he said, extending his hands to you with a smile on his face. 

_“God, the smile, why does he look so good?_

_"He might be a scammer or something, and it’s just your first day here in Italy, you don’t want to be on the news the next day as someone who was killed by a random person or something.” you little pep talked to yourself, but you realized he might really be a good person after all the conversations you’ve had in the café or bar, as they say. Heck he even said it himself that he’s innocent. Plus, the guy’s been here for a few months, he must have already been deported if he’s really a bad guy._

“Nice to know you, Johnny, I’m y/n.” you said, accepting the stretched hand in a shake, giving the same smile back to the guy. You felt safe as soon as you held his hands, they’re big yet comforting. Before you think more in your head, “Okay, Mr. Johnny, are you going to take me on a tour here in Florence?” you asked looking at him with a more comfortable smile. 

_“Si, magari! Bella.”_ he said with a very bright smile as he leads both of you into the wonders of Florence, Italy. 

_Johnny’s POV: “Yes, I’d love to! Beautiful.” I’d love to explore Florence again with you._


End file.
